Elementares Chaos
Geographie Das Elementare Chaos ist eine Welt unberührt vom ordnenden Einfluss der Götter. In ihm herrscht das reine Chaos der Elemente, hier vereinen sich die Bausteine des Universum zu einem zügellosen Sturm. Hier und da schweben Landschaften wie Wälder,Ruinen oder Auen die denen der Materiellen Ebene ähneln durch das Miasma der Elemente. Doch sind auch sie nicht von Bestand und so kann es vorkommen das sich diese Landschaften von einem Moment zum anderen wieder in ihre Bestandteile auflösen. Zwischen diesen Inseln schweben Brocken aus Erde, Feuerbälle,Wirbel aus Luft und Wogen aus Wasser die sich windend und wogend verformen,mischen und neue Materie bilden ehe sie wieder von einer Welle purem Chaos vernichtet werden. Die einzige wirkliche Konstante im Elementaren Chaos ist der Wandel- der ewige Kreislauf von Schöpfung und Zerstörung und vielleicht die Bastionen der intelligenten Humanioden Bewohner dieses unwirtlichen Universums. Bewohner thumb|Limbus|250px|Bewohner des Limbus Efreet :Hauptartikel Efreet Die Efreet sind eine stolze,grausame und arrogante Rasse von Elementare Wesen die aus dem Chaos selbst geboren sind. Man kann sie am besten mit großen Feuerdämonen vergleichen, obgleich sie keine sind. Ihr Körper selbst ist halb Fleisch, halb Feuer und genauso wie sie Teil des Elementes sind haben sie auch Kontrolle darüber. Ihre Heimat ist die Stadt aus Messing wo sie wie Könige über ihr Heim und das Meer aus Feuer herrschen. Ihr Lord ist Bashamgurda. Githzerai :Hauptartikel Githzerai Die diszlipinierten und asketisch lebenden Githzerai sind keine ursprünglichen Bewohner des Elementaren Chaos sondern waren einst Sklaven unter den Gedankenschindern. Eines Tages gelang ihnen jedoch die Flucht und sie zogen in das Elementare Chaos. Das sie als Prüfung für ihren unbezwingbaren Geist sahen. Hier Leben sie entweder in der Großen Stadt Zerth'Ad'lun oder in kleineren Klöstern die auf ihren Inseln im brodelnden Miasma schweben. Slaadi :Hauptartikel Slaad Slaadi sind froschähnliche Humanoide die ebenso wie die Efreets Wesen des Chaos sind. Sie kommen in unterschiedlichen Farben und Größen vor wobei jede Farbe ein bestimmtes Entwicklungsstadium bezeichnet. Die Slaadi Leben wie Tiere ohne feste Hierarchie in den Weiten des Chaos. Genauso wie ihre Heimat sind sie tückisch und unberechenbar, greifen ohne Vorwarnung an. Ihre Heimat sind die sogenannten Laichsteine an denen sich alle Slaad einer Population zu einer bestimmten Zeit treffen um sich fortzupflanzen. Dabei Befruchten die Hermaphroditischen Slaad die Eiersäcke ihrer Partner und implantieren die Eier dann in Humaniode Lebewesen (auch in ihre eigenen Artgenossen). Humanoide von der Materiellen Ebene Obwohl man es kaum glaubt Leben auch Menschen,Zwerge,Elfen und andere Humanoide in den Weiten des Elementaren Chaos. Sei es als Sklaven der Dämonen und Ifrit oder als Bewohner der Neunten Bastion und anderer Städten. Verbindungen Es gibt permant bestehende Portale von einer Vielzahl von Ebenen in den Limbus doch sollte man sich als Reisender hüten den man weiß nie was einen auf der anderen Seite erwartet. So kann man bei hindurchschreiten in eine Wolke aus messerscharfen Splittern, einen sengenden Feuerball oder einen wütenden Wirbelsturm geraten. Es ist also eine gefährliche Angelegenheit den Limbus zu betreten. Eine weitere Möglichkeit in den Limbus zu gelangen sind die Teleportationszirkel in den Städten der Ifrit, den Klöstern der Githzerai oder der Neunten Bastion einer Festung eines lang vergessenen Imperiums. Doch sollte man auch hier Vorsichtig sein, wählt man das falsche Siegel aus landet man schnell in einer Falle oder gar einem Gefängnis der hinterlistigen Dämonen. Die Letzten beiden Möglichkeiten sind die selten Auftretenden natürlichen Portale in den Limbus oder ein kompliziertes und riskantes Ritual zur Reise in den Limbus. Beides ist überaus gefährlich da man unter anderem nicht weiß wo man rauskommt. Existenzebene Das Elementare Chaos ist die Fundamentalebene für alle Elementaren Reiche. Quellen * *Manuel of the Planes en:Elemental Chaos Kategorie:Ebene Kategorie:Fundamentalebene